<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Tainted Canvas by qwertree_10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406014">Blood Tainted Canvas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertree_10/pseuds/qwertree_10'>qwertree_10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe- Crime/Mystery, Complete, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Panic Attacks, Some are platonic pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertree_10/pseuds/qwertree_10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five detectives tries to uncover the mysterious killings through codes and numbers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>BREAKING NEWS!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Man, 43, found on a gruesome state on the streets of Sugamo. The body was found at 5:00 AM by a couple who claimed that they smelled a strong stench coming from the dark alleyway behind the abandoned XYZ building. After confirming it was a body, they immediately called for police.  This continuous murder has made Tokyo go to a full blown panic as—  ṡ̷̹̗̺̯͇͓̎̒̐t̷̲͔̋̇̋̋̚ȃ̶̡̤̳͙̻̓̍̎͑͆̇t̶̥̻̐͌̍̌̓̍͘î̷̢̱͚͉̼͕̰̹̬̔͂̑͐͛̑c̵͚̗̣̆͂͌̚͝ͅ  *bzzt*</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“They called my name. “Go to the 12 storey-building”, they booked a train. They offered me a drink. Then the world began to spin, slowly like a clock. Every tick, I suffer. Every tock, hoping it’s over”</em>
</p><p>The man recites over and over like a broken record. He turns off the radio, grabs his brush and dips it on the red <em>paint</em>— slightly darker.</p><p>He hears a groan every time he dips.</p><p>He doesn’t mind.</p><p>As he keeps stroking his brush on the white surface— it gradually reveals a faint figure. A tear fell from his left eye. He gripped tightly on the brush. Mind still focus on the canvas— only painted with red strokes.</p><p>He sobs. Then, turns to crying.</p><p>Tons of beautiful images flash through his mind. Hazel eyes. A thousand watts smile. Fire hair. The sun.</p><p>A warm figure hug him from behind. Rubbing circles on his back.</p><p>“It’s okay. Let’s go to sleep.” The figure says as he took away the brushes off his hands, and gave him a peck to his cheek.</p><p>The man shakes his head loudly saying, “<em>No</em>. It’s not fair. No. No.” He wraps his arms on the tall figure and cries on his shoulder.</p><p>He cupped the man’s face and wipes away his tears, “It will be done <em>soon</em>.” He gently strokes the curls of the man’s hair and both walk away from the room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TOKIYO POLICE DEPARTMENT</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Man, this is killin’ me. This is the 4<sup>th</sup> time this month, right?,” Atsumu asks taking off his reading glasses, scanning the pile of papers revealing various profiles of victims.</p><p>Akaashi walks in the room with papers on his hand while reading them. He answers, “Yes. But there were some similarities on the autopsies of the first three victims on how they were murdered and weird is, there are several numbers carved on their bodies. The deaths were caused by asphyxiation, numerous stab wounds and blunt force trauma— there were severed crushed skulls and fractures found on their spinal cords.”</p><p>“They were beaten before getting killed.” Kuroo says while sipping his coffee. His eyes full of bags and his messy hair pushed back. “The person who killed them must hold some deep grudges. And what’s with the numbers?”</p><p>“That’s what I also thought and wonder or this is just a work of a crazy serial killer,” Akaashi, while examining the autopsy results in his hand. “But what’s odd is that these persons were acquaintances.”</p><p>“What? How did you know that?” Kuroo immediately asks, brows arched.</p><p>Akaashi looks at him through his dark circles, “<strong>Duh</strong>, it’s our job to know. I’ve did a thorough research on their profiles last night. The first three were college classmates— they’re from a well-off family but basically delinquents on their teenage years. However, the latest victim was a lawyer, on his early-forties. His autopsy result didn’t come out yet. So, maybe he’s not connected to the other three. This is just my speculation. Since, the bodies were found in different locations, it doesn’t justify if there <em>is</em> a connection.”</p><p>The room was filled with silence. Then the door creaks open, revealing a blonde with black roots. He walks silently in the room, only the clomp of his heavy shoes making a sound.</p><p>The blonde walks towards his station and sat on his swivel chair— a stack of documents can be seen on his desk.</p><p>“Kenma! It’s been a while. How are ya?” Kuroo cheerily asks as he puts his heavy arms on Kenma’s shoulder.</p><p>Kenma grunts, “Get your heavy arms off of me, Kuro.”</p><p>“You need to exercise, Kenma! Build some muscles,” Kuroo laughs and massages his back.</p><p>Kenma whimpers, a pain visible on his face. Kuroo took his hand off his shoulders away immediately.</p><p>“Sorry!! Did that hurt?!” Kuroo asks as he step back.</p><p>“It’s fine. I just fell on my back this morning.” Kenma replied while gently arching his back.</p><p>Atsumu walks beside him and asks, “How is err.. How is Hinata doing?”, a concerned look visible on his eyes as he talks about the boy.</p><p>Kenma looks at him with his golden cat-like eyes and plainly said, “He’s fine.”</p><p>Akaashi puts his hand gently on Kenma’s shoulder, “We know you’re frustrated because of the case—“</p><p>Kenma cuts him, “<strong>Akaashi</strong>. I said it’s <em>fine</em>.”</p><p>He stood up and grabs his coat. “Will you excuse me? I’m gonna go get coffee.”</p><p>He walks past the three of them towards the door.</p><p>Kuroo groans and scratches his cheek, annoyed. “Why would you bring that up? You know it’s not the right time to talk about it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I was just worried about Ken—“ Akaashi was interrupted by the loud voice and looked at the door, where it reveals a small ginger wearing a wide grin.</p><p>“Kenma!” The ginger shouts. His eyes darted across the room but found no signs of Kenma.</p><p>“Ohhhh, Akaashi-san! Rooster head! Atsumu-san! How are you?!” He walks and hugs them one by one. Kuroo’s face turned sour by the nickname— but he hugged him back.</p><p>“Hinata! You’re still as lively as ever you squirt!!” Atsumu hugs him and tousle his hair.</p><p>“Atsumu-san! You’re messing my hair!” Hinata whines and pout.</p><p>“Just playin’ with ‘ya!” He teases and laughs. Hinata stick his tongue out at him and grin.</p><p>“Btw! Where’s Kenma? I don’t see him here,” Hinata asks while he scans again the entire room.</p><p>As if he was summoned by the call of his name, the door immediately creaks open.</p><p>“Shouyou?” Kenma asks as he enters the room— a coffee on his left hand. He puts down his coffee on the near table as he walks towards him and hugged him.</p><p>Eyes wide in surprise, “Why are you here?”</p><p>The ginger hugs him back and smiles sheepishly, “I’m bored in the house. And I missed you!”</p><p>Kenma smiles, “You should have told me you were coming.”</p><p>“I want to surprise you!” The smaller man giggles.</p><p>“Well, I’m surprised. Come.” Kenma held his hand and led him to his station.</p><p>Hinata sat beside him and talks about his day.</p><p>They are on their own world. Kenma going through his case files while fully listening to Hinata’s constant blabbering.</p><p>The three, however, was quickly left out. So, they proceed on their own works.</p><p>It was silent again, only Hinata’s chirpy voice and Kenma’s side comments were heard throughout the room.</p><p>“Hey hey hey!” broke the silence.</p><p>“Bokuto-san! Hi!!” Hinata exclaims and wave frantically.</p><p>Bokuto’s face gleamed, “My precious disciple! How are you and why are you here?!” He ran towards Hinata and gave him a hug spin.</p><p>“Hehe, I just went to visit Kenma. I’m lonely at home” Hinata answers and shrugs.</p><p>“I can visit you anytime! Just text me. Right, Kenma?” Bokuto pleaded with his puppy eyes.</p><p>It’s not effective.</p><p>“<strong>No</strong>” Both Hinata and Kenma answered.</p><p>“No? Why, my disciple?!” Bokuto exclaims beginning to enter his dejected mode.</p><p>“Ah, er, I’m doing another artwork” Hinata answers and smiles.</p><p>“Ohh! What kind of artwork? Are you going to open up a gallery again after.. uh.. the incident?” Bokuto pauses, feeling unsure if it was the right thing to say.</p><p>“Y-yeah. I-i’ll try to open another art gallery a-after that—” Hinata stutters, smile fading and his breathe quickening.</p><p>Kenma and Bokuto notices this and mutters “shit” in their minds. They quickly let Hinata sit and the panicked Bokuto’s quick thinking was to get some water.</p><p>“Kuroo can you pass me some water on the water dispenser? Quick!”</p><p>“Why, boku-bro?” Kuroo asks and Bokuto side-eyed Hinata who’s having a panic attack.</p><p>“Fuck. What did <em>you</em> do?” He quickly gets some water and gives it to Bokuto.</p><p>Kenma is in front of Hinata giving him reassuring and calming words.</p><p>“K-kenma my chest hurts,” Hinata says while tightly gripping his chest until his nails reaches his skin and bleeds.</p><p>Kenma held both of his hands and looked at him directly on the eyes, “Breathe with me, Shouyou”</p><p>He follows.</p><p>“Yes, that’s it. Breathe. Exhale. Inhale. Good. Keep doing that.” They repeated this until Hinata’s erratic breathing became normal.</p><p>“Good, Shouyou.” Kenma touched Hinata’s cheeks and caressed them softly giving him a reassuring touch. “I will never leave you. You’re safe,” repeats these words like a mantra.</p><p>Kenma rubs some lavender essential oil on his palm and placed his hands on Hinata’s cheeks. Hinata breathes the soothing scent and it made his body relax.</p><p>“Thank you, Kenma”</p><p>“I love you,” Kenma breathes a relief and kisses Hinata’s temple. “Do you want to go home?”</p><p>“Y-yeah”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll quickly arrange my files and we’ll go, okay?”</p><p>Hinata nods.</p><p>“Hinata, I-im sorry. Please drink this” Bokuto gave him the cup of warm water while his apology keeps coming.</p><p>“I’m okay now, Bokuto-san. Thank you” Hinata accepts and drank the water Bokuto offered.</p><p>“Wait for me outside, Shouyou.” Kenma tells Hinata.</p><p>“Alright. Don’t be long okay?” He pecks Kenma’s cheeks and makes his way towards the door.</p><p>Kenma gave him a smile as he exits. That smile immediately faded when the door closes. The atmosphere tenses. He faces Bokuto.</p><p>“How can you be so fucking insensitive?” Kenma’s hands became a ball of angry fists. Teeth bare.</p><p>He’s angry.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, Kenma. I didn’t mean to I—”</p><p>He slams his fist on the table, “Fuck your excuses, Koutarou. Watch what you say next time”</p><p>“Hey, Kenma. He said he was sorry okay. Stop it” Akaashi gets in the middle of the space that separates Kenma and Bokuto, because he knew what Kenma can do when he’s angry. It’s not pleasant.</p><p>“Kenma, just keep calm. Hinata’s waiting for you outside. What will he say if he saw you in this state?” Kuroo intervenes and put his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Kenma shrugs and slaps his hand off, “Please be sensitive next time, <strong>Koutarou</strong>”</p><p>He says with every hint of warning that made every hair in Bokuto’s body tingles. Kenma gave Bokuto an intense look before leaving the room to go to Hinata.</p><p>“Sheesh. Kozume really scared me. He’s super scary when mad” Atsumu said and turns to Bokuto, “I’m sorry bro. But I understand Kozume. Yer shouldn’t have ask that”</p><p>“I’m sorry okay! It’s not like I said it intentionally!” Bokuto exclaims, on the verge of tears.</p><p>Akaashi rubs circles on his back in order to calm him, “Shush. It’s alright, Bokuto-san. Everyone, let’s get back to work”</p><p>Kuroo gave Bokuto a pat on the back before going to his station.</p><p>“Anyways, the autopsy is out,” Akaashi begins as he rubs his temple.</p><p>Kuroo, Atsumu and Bokuto looked at Akaashi and asks, “What’s the result?”</p><p>“The same with the previous victims. There are several numbers carved on his body. Ugh, what’s with the numbers,” He gave them the autopsy report and read the rest in silence.</p><p> Atsumu broke the silence with a gasp, “What if! What if those are codes?”</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘tsumu?” Kuroo asks and tilts his head.</p><p>“Ya know! There are some serial killers who carve marks on their victim’s bodies to make it their signature. It’s just a speculation, because why are there numbers?” Atsumu explains.</p><p>“You got a point. Let’s try examining or try ‘cracking’ if this is a code or not” Akaashi gave each of them a file of the victims and began examining it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akaashi’s file:</strong>
</p><p>Victim #1: Kirumi Montoya                          Time and Place of the Body found: 2:00 PM, Nagahori Street</p><p>Age: 30</p><p>Final Diagnoses: ‘No toxicology findings’, ‘The patient is a 30 year old healthy man, cause of death is asphyxiation’.</p><p>Other Remarks:</p><p>Numbers found in different body parts:</p><p>Foreskin- 20 14 24 , Left Thigh- 14 19 14 10 , Forehead- 18 17 13 20 19</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kuroo’s file:</strong>
</p><p>Victim #2: Odon Nanako                              Time and Place of the Body found: 1:00 PM, Ameyoko Street</p><p>Age: 31</p><p>Final Diagnoses: ‘No toxicology findings’, ‘The patient is a 31 year old healthy man, cause of death is loss of blood due to numerous stab wounds’.</p><p>Other Remarks:</p><p>Numbers found in different body parts:</p><p>Right chest- 14 11 7 4 18 2 19 , Abdomen- 18 13 17 14 19</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Atsumu’s file:</strong>
</p><p>Victim #3: Shinji Makoto                             Time and Place of the Body found: 3:00 PM, Togoshi Ginza Street</p><p>Age: 30   </p><p>Final Diagnoses: ‘No toxicology findings’, ‘Hanged upside down’, ‘The patient is a 30 year old healthy man, cause of death is asphyxiation’</p><p>Other Remarks:</p><p>Numbers found in different body parts:</p><p>Foreskin- 22 13 14 , Neck- 18 8 , Right foot sole- 20 17 , Gluteal- 13 20 17 19</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokuto’s file:</strong>
</p><p>Victim #4: Hideo Nanako                          Time and Place of the Body found: 5:00 AM, Sugamo Street</p><p>Age: 43</p><p>Final Diagnoses: ‘No toxicology findings’, ‘The patient is a 43 year old man, main cause of death is asphyxiation’.</p><p>Other Remarks:</p><p>Numbers found in different body parts:</p><p>Forearm- 14 7 22 , Left palm- 2 13 6 3 4 7, Sacral- 19 8,  Abdomen- 8 18, Right armpit- 19 8 / Forehead- 20</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck” They all muttered simultaneously.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bokuto grunts, "We don't even have evidences, footages, prints or any leads to bust this lunatic, ugh"</p><p>"This one's a smart ass. Dumping the body where there's no cctv cameras," Kuroo, as he sips on his 5th coffee of the day. "Ah, what a drag"</p><p>The door slams open and a sweaty man wearing a police uniform came in holding a bunch of files and dropped it on the table making a loud 'thud'.</p><p>"What is it, Daichi-san?" Akaashi asks.</p><p>"Detectives! Another two victims were found dead," Daichi said, catching his breath.</p><p>Kuroo choked on his coffee and exclaimed, "What?! On the same day?"</p><p>Daichi scans the documents he was carrying and says, "I don't think so. One of the victims was found in a more secluded area, I believe he was dumped earlier than the latter, since, uh, the body was already infested with maggots. The body was almost unidentifiable, poor guy,"</p><p>"This job is killin' me. Is there a cctv or any cameras on the area?" Atsumu asks</p><p>Daichi sighs, "None. It was near an abandoned factory and there are no street poles where cctv's can be installed. So, unfortunately, we still got no lead"</p><p>"How about the second one? Where was he found?"</p><p>"In Koenji, still no cctv's or any cameras where the body was dumped"</p><p>"Why is there a lack of cctv's in Tokiyo? It should be installed on every street lights or something. Dammit. We don't even have prints or any leads," Kuroo groans in frustration while slamming his head on the table. "The only lead we have are these numbers on the victims’ bodies, luckily, if it turns out as a code or just marked on their bodies for fun,"</p><p>"Apparently, this time, there are no numbers or anything marked on their bodies,"</p><p>"What? So, this is a completely different case?" Akaashi asks with furrowed brows—completely confused.</p><p>Daichi flicks his tongue, "Maybe. The final autopsy reports are still being processed. I will send you the document and victim's profiles once it's done,"</p><p>"Thank you, Daichi-san, for your hard work," Akaashi bows.</p><p>Daichi scratched the back of his head, face flushed, "No, no. You all are the one taking all the hard work, so I must thank you all. By the way, where is Kozume-san? He's part of the case, is he?" He asks, scanning the entire room.</p><p>Bokuto answers looking down and fingers fidgeting, "He left earlier today with Hinata. I did, uh, something that ticked him off.”</p><p>"Oh, Hinata was here? How is he?" Daichi asks.</p><p>"He's fine. Smiling and laughing," Kuroo answered plainly.</p><p>Daichi smiles warmly, "That's good to hear, especially after that… incident"</p><p>There was a long pause. They all became silent.</p><p>“Were the suspects identified?” Atsumu asks.</p><p>Daichi sighs, “Apparently, no. It was a year ago. I’m also getting frustrated because they’re not taking serious actions in this matter.”</p><p>“What?! Kenma worked overnight after <em>that </em>you know. He was really angry of how incompetent the police are for not getting a simple footage. To detain the criminals was all he wants. Yet, a year passed without a progress! Who wouldn’t be mad? I’m sorry, Sawamura.” Kuroo stroke the back of his nape and groans.</p><p>“I know, I am, too. I’ve tried really hard to find a simple footage, but I still can’t find anything. We really didn’t provide anything useful for the case. I’m sorry,” He bows then began to arrange the documents on the table. “I will give you information once we found something that can be counted as evidence. Thank you for your hard work. I’ll excuse myself now,” Daichi bows and leaves.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The place this time is dark. The atmosphere reeks of disgusting smells of stench, trash, and <em>blood</em>.</p><p>In the middle of the room stands a wooden easel canvas, <em>almost</em> finish. The surface still wet and viscous. There was a rhythmic gentle ‘pat’ of somebody mixing and a soft sticky sound between each stroke.</p><p>“Stop, <em>please</em>”</p><p>
  <em>“They called my name. “Go to the 12 storey-building”, they booked a train. They offered me a drink. Then the world began to spin, slowly like a clock. Every tick, I suffer. Every tock, hoping it’s over”</em>
</p><p>Someone repeats. Again. Over and over.</p><p>“What do you want from me?” The voice cries. “Let me out of here!” The man screamed.</p><p>The only source of light is the silver beam of moonlight, entering the tiny window in silence, igniting the man sitting in front of the canvas, but not enough light to bathe the entire dark room.</p><p>The night sky is freckled with beaming stars, glittering the heavens above. It was truly a sight to witness.</p><p>He kept screaming loud, angry, and confuse as to why is he there, covered with blood and tied up.</p><p>As if the moon and stars give a shit to provide him answers.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, you fucking <em>pig,</em>” <em>He</em> whispered, only for the man to hear.</p><p>He grabbed six inches of cold steel and pierced it on the man’s arm swiftly.</p><p>The room was filled with intense screaming. The man’s eyes widen in horror, sweats showering his whole body, his mouth rigid and bleeding from preventing to scream, his fist clenched with knuckles white as sheet and his nails digging deeply in the palm of his hands.</p><p>He pulls out the knife in his flesh like it was nothing. Another scream.</p><p>He stabs again.</p><p>He pulls out, the silver knife illuminates the night light, being pulled and pierced on the flesh numerously, as if slicing up the moon rays.</p><p>“Don’t keep doing that, we’ll run out of blood. Can you get me some water? I’m parched.” Someone muttered, in a soft low monotone voice.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>They didn’t mind the continuous screaming of the man. He wetted his pants, eyes bloodshot and his lip torn in half.</p><p>He began to leave the room to get some water. While the other man, eyes remained fixated on the canvas. Not batting an eye on every corner of the room.</p><p>However, the man was already behind him, holding the rope in one hand that he unclasped earlier. Waiting for the right moment for <em>that</em> man to leave.</p><p>Not knowing what will befall him, he kept stroking his brush.</p><p>Without a second to spare, the man began choking him with the rope. Making the other man’s face immediately turn red and gasping for air.</p><p>They fall on the ground. The man began choking him with his big bare hands. He finally saw his face, as it was illuminated by the shining moon.</p><p>“It was you” The man whispered, his teeth gritted and his hands tightening around the other man’s neck, choking him harder.</p><p>“You’re that fucking faggot. I will fucking kill you bastard. Any last words?” The man smirked, not wanting the other man to actually speak, by blocking his airways even harder.</p><p>“YOUR last words,” Without a thought to think, a knife was immediately stabbed through his skull. One time.</p><p>Two times.</p><p>Three times.</p><p>The man’s eyes burst open due to the impact, two eye balls hanging out of its socket, substance of gooey blood begin to pour down his face like a veiny, red egg-yolk. His body vibrating and blood squirting everywhere before collapsing on the cold hard ground.</p><p>Once the other man was out of grasped, he was quickly embraced and a continuous word of apology can be heard throughout the room.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left. I’m sorry” He was crying, looking at the poor state of his <em>lover, </em>still coughing, crying and gasping for air.</p><p>If he was late for more than a second, his lover could have died.</p><p>He was beyond relief. He has no rights to pray to God for anything he'd done, but at this moment, he’s thanking the Gods, the Buddha and every religious being his frightened mind could think of.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll finish this immediately. It will be over. I promise.”</p><p>He said, as he sealed his promise with a kiss.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>A lawyer entered a room, two chairs and a table separating him and the person inside. A camera is placed and focused directly on that person. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That person should have a bright hazel colored eyes, rather, it was dark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was like looking at a plastic doll, eyes dazed, distant and dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The lawyer sat in front of the person and spread different files on the table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My name is Atty. Hideo, let’s cut to the chase, what do you want?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The person looks at him, confused. “W-what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you want money? Sponsorship? They can provide all of that for you. Withdraw the lawsuit,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“N-no” The person insisted. “Did you know what those persons did to me? Y-you’re supposed to help me!” The person cried</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m here to help you. If you continue this up, you will lose tons of money. Do you want your family to suffer?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The person cried that filled the entire room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“C-cruel. You’re all cruel,” The person muttered. “T-they called my name. “Go to the 12 storey-building”, they booked a train. They offered me a drink. Then the world began to spin, slowly like a clock. Every tick, I suffer. Every tock, hoping it’s over”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The person looks directly at the camera, tears streaming on their face and muttered,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please help me”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Those two victims were part of the Yakuza. No numbers found on their bodies. Only numerous stab wounds on the neck, arms, legs, and the skull. The police concluded that it was for the sake of revenge,” Akaashi begins.</p><p>They are currently inside the meeting room. The five detectives and the police officer, Sawamura Daichi are discussing the recent killings.</p><p>Akaashi looked at Kenma who’s busy checking the victims’ profiles, looking bored. “What do you think, Kenma?”</p><p>“I also think it was for the sake of revenge. Their bodies were almost mutilated. Besides, they are also part of the Yakuza, who knows who their enemies are,” Kenma responds plainly.</p><p>Akaashi sighs, “There will be an interview with one of the suspects, who were claimed to have a feud with the both of them,”</p><p>“When will it be?” Daichi asks</p><p>“Today. He arrived earlier, he’s now inside the interrogation room,”</p><p>Atsumu asks, “Who will be interrogating him? It can’t be me. I’m still new to this”</p><p>Akaashi pointed his fingers at Kenma, “I’ve decided it will be Kenma. He has a strong personality among all of us. I’m sure he will be getting a word from him. We will be outside, listening from inside the room. Is that okay with you, Kenma?”</p><p>Kenma looked at him and respond with a simple, “Alright,” He stands up and left the room. All of them followed until they reach the interrogation room.</p><p>Kenma, holding his suitcase containing all of the case files, sat in front of the man.</p><p>The man was in his early thirties, fit and clearly healthy.</p><p>“I am Detective Kenma. Did you kill them?” Kenma starts.</p><p>Akaashi and the rest outside snorted and shocked by Kenma’s blunt personality.</p><p>The man immediately shook his head, surprised, “I did not, Sir.” He said simply.</p><p>“Alright. When and where were you when you last see them?”</p><p>“They came in my house. It was a year ago. We had a feud. They told me to participate in this so called “task”, but I declined it”</p><p>Kenma raised his eyebrows and asks, “Can I know what <em>task </em>it was?”</p><p>“It was something involving money. They told me if we d-disposed of this person, we will be rewarded greatly. That’s why I declined” The man answered</p><p>“Why didn’t you participate? Aren’t you part of the yakuza?”</p><p>“I am expecting a child during that. And I quit being part of the Yakuza after my wife gave birth. I have a family now; I can’t ruin my family. Believe me, I did not kill them. They were also my friends”</p><p>“Do you happen to know who assigned this <em>task</em>?” Kenma asks</p><p>The man looked down, hesitating to answer, “I don’t know if I should say it,”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I-it’s a big name. I’m scared they will target me and my family”</p><p>Kenma straightened his back and looked at him directly in the eyes and said, “We, the detectives and the police, will protect you and your family. We will give you full security. Tell me, who was it?”</p><p>The man sighs and answered, “I-it was Oden Nanako,”</p><p>Kenma placed a photographed in front of him and asked, “Was this him?”</p><p>“Y-yes. He was a well-known senator, so I’m scared.”</p><p>“It was a year ago, correct?” Kenma asks</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“And they told you that this task was to dispose a certain person, am i right?”</p><p>“That’s right”</p><p>“Do you happen to know the profile of this person?”</p><p>“They told me it was a painter from Miyagi. The task was to dispose him before opening up his gallery in Tokiyo. I am not quite sure if the task was carried out, I hope that person is safe,”</p><p>“<em>He is</em>.” Kenma said, almost a whisper.</p><p>The man looked at him, “What?”</p><p>“Thank you for your time, Sir. For now, you are free to go until there’s no evidence confirming you’re the culprit.” Kenma bows and packed his suitcase</p><p>“T-thank you, Detective Kozume!” The man shouts and bows until his head touches the table.</p><p>Kenma exits the interrogation room and found his co-detectives and Daichi, eyes wide and mouths open.</p><p>“Kenma!! That was great!” Kuroo hugged him, Kenma shrug.</p><p>“Let’s head back inside the meeting room,” Akaashi said.</p><p>They made their way to the meeting room and begin to analyze the information they gathered.</p><p>“So, the one who gave them that task was Oden Nanako. A well-known senator. The task was to… disposed a certain painter in Miyagi,”</p><p>They all became silent. Bokuto and Kuroo looks at Kenma who is wearing a blank face while listening.</p><p>“Do you think this is related to that.. um.. incident?” Atsumu asks, glancing at Kenma.</p><p>Kenma looked at him and says, “We don’t know for sure. Give this Oden Nanako a background profile first,”</p><p>“Oden Nanako has a son. He was supposed to be his successor. However, his son, Odon Nanako was also killed. He was one of the first 4 victims,” Akaashi begins</p><p>Kuroo exclaims, “What?! I thought Nanako was his given name!”</p><p>Akaashi looked at him, rubbing his temples, “Kuroo-san, first name then the last name is the arrangement”</p><p>“Ohh, alright. I’m sorry, Akaashi. Please continue,” He said rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed.</p><p>Bokuto intervenes, “Hideo Nanako, Oden's brother, was also involved. He was a prestigious lawyer and was always in demand in his prime,”</p><p>“Did you find another information regarding him?” Akaashi asks</p><p>“I didn’t, it was all clean,”</p><p>Daichi intervenes, “Actually, when I was in my first year of working here, last year, I’ve heard rumors regarding a case involving the Nanako family. I’ve searched documents or other files about it, but found nothing. I asked my seniors but they told me not to meddle because the case was already closed. Hearing about that confession now, I think something’s fishy and I’m sure it was related regarding that closed case from last year,”</p><p>“What case was it?” Akaashi asks</p><p>“I think it was a drug and rape case. It somehow involved the son of the Nanako family,” Daichi answered</p><p>Kuroo claps his hands, as if remembering something, “Oh yeah! I was searching about this Odon Nanako. And man! That man’s a piece of work. He was supposedly the next in line to inherit his father’s position, but he got so many dirty rumors. He was divorced two times because he’s always caught in clubs and banging other women. He was arrested for drug possession when he was 26. And there were various rumors that he drugged and raped a teenage girl,”</p><p>“Was there another information proving it?” Atsumu asks</p><p>Kuroo groans, “Nah, it seems like his father manipulated the media. But I bet it’s related to that case Sawamura’s talking about. And these killings are <em>related </em>to each other.”</p><p>“It’s not rumors,” Kenma said, out of nowhere.</p><p>Akaashi raised his eyebrows, “What do you mean, Kozume-san?”</p><p>“It’s true. Odon Nanako’s rumors,” He looked at Akaashi, intently. “Why not look into <em>that </em>case, Akaashi-san? You’re a higher up now.”</p><p>The room fell silent.</p><p>Bokuto flicked his tongue, “That’s right! Akaashi, you can now access that office containing records of closed cases. Higher ups can only access that!”</p><p>Akaashi rubs his chin, “Hmm. I didn’t think of that,”</p><p>He looked at the clock. It’s half past 7.</p><p>Akaashi closed the files, “Let’s continue this tomorrow. Keep on searching for information,”</p><p>Bokuto saluted, “Yes, sir!”</p><p>Akaashi rolls his eyes.</p><p>They began packing their suitcases. Kenma left first. Followed by Kuroo, Bokuto and Atsumu.</p><p>Akaashi plans on staying overnight to access the private office. As he was about to leave the room, he saw Daichi waiting for him at the door.</p><p>“Uh, Daichi-san? Why are you still here?” Akaashi asks</p><p>Daichi rubs the back of his head, “You’re going to access the private records, right? Can I come?”</p><p>Akaashi tilted his head and just shrug, “Sure, you can come.”</p><p>They made their way to the office. It’s only the two of them left inside the building. So almost all of the lights are out and silence lurks the dark hallways.</p><p>“I’ll wait for you here, Akaashi-san. I’m not supposed to enter that office,” Daichi said and Akaashi nods.</p><p>After having his fingerprint scanned, Akaashi search the records of the closed cases.</p><p>It was so many.</p><p>He’s finding the case that was closed last year, where it involved a certain Nanako.</p><p>He found it. But it only contains a few pieces of documents and two tapes.</p><p>He grabbed this and leave the room.</p><p>“Daichi-san,” Akaashi calls out</p><p>Daichi turns to him, “What is it, Akaashi-san?”</p><p>“Do you have a television that reads cassette tapes?” Akaashi asks, showing the two cassette tapes he found.</p><p>“Yeah. But I’m not sure if it’s still working though,”</p><p>“It’s alright. Can I stay over your house to scan these files?” Akaashi asks</p><p>Daichi pursed his lips and asks, “Is it alright to release that? Aren’t you going to get in trouble?”</p><p>“I’m not, if I’m going to bring this back early tomorrow,” Akaashi smirked, “And if you’re not going to tell anyone.”</p><p>Daichi laughs, “Alright, let’s go to my house.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They went to Daichi's house. Daichi is really hospitable. He insisted for Akaashi to eat first before proceeding to work.</p><p>After eating, they go to Daichi's work room. It was neat, clean and very organized.</p><p>Akaashi saw a picture frame of Daichi and a man with gray and angelic face.</p><p>"Daichi-san, may I ask who is this?" Akaashi asks, holding the picture frame.</p><p>"Ah. That's my husband."</p><p>"Oh, he's really good looking. Where is he?"</p><p>Daichi half-smiles, "He's dead"</p><p>Akaashi felt silent.</p><p>"I-i'm sorry. I didn't know, Daichi-san." He said, bowing.</p><p>Daichi smiles, "It's okay. It's almost two years now. He was an excellent teacher. I’m originally from Miyagi, but I was transferred here to Tokiyo. They told me his death was due to natural causes, but I know he isn't sick.” He looked down, voice filled with grief and longing.</p><p>The room was filled with awkward silence.</p><p>Daichi claps, "Alright! Let's look at those files, Akaashi-san," He said enthusiastically.</p><p>They've began scanning the files.</p><p>They were taken aback by the information in front of them.</p><p>The emotions that's overpowering them, was anger and sadness.</p><p>They've spent the entire night looking through all of the files and searching for records before proceeding to the tapes.</p><p>Countless realizations began hitting them.</p><p>They emptied the jar of coffee to make them awake. However, even without caffeine, the information in front of them make the more reason that keeps them awake.</p><p>Daichi stands up to fetch his old TV that can read cassette video tapes, hoping it's still working after being trapped in his basement for too long.</p><p>They've cleaned the dust surrounding it and thanked the Gods, it's still working.</p><p>Akaashi puts in the first tape.</p><p>They were out of words.</p><p>Then he puts in the second tape.</p><p>That was it. That's how they were connected.</p><p>But who is the culprit?</p><p>They've replayed the first tape a countless time. Hoping to get a clue.</p><p>
  <em>"They called my name. "Go to the 12-storey building" they booked a train. They handed me a drink. Then the world began to spin. Every tick, I suffer. Every tock, hoping it's over"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please help me"</em>
</p><p>They repeated this over and over. And then quietness.</p><p>Only the sound of the clock ticking resonates in the quiet room.</p><p>They checked the clock. It's already 4 AM. They need to bring these files back before 7 AM.</p><p>Then, Akaashi screamed "oh shit", this startled Daichi.</p><p>"Give me the autopsies of the victims!" Akaashi commanded</p><p>Daichi, still puzzled, "All of it?"</p><p>"Only the first four victims. I think I know what those numbers are."</p><p>Two and a half hours have passed.</p><p>They cracked the code. Everything comes to light.</p><p>They knew it, they know who is the culprit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello~ Thank you for reading this. It's in my draft for the longest of time and I can't help but make an AU where HQ characters are in this setting. </p><p>I know it's confusing, but please bear with me. </p><p>Thank you so much for reading! Please keep safe and always drink your water.</p><p>You can comment what you think happened below and if you cracked what those code was hihi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi and Daichi arrived at the station 15 minutes before 7 AM. They didn’t take their baths or even brushes their teeth. They just rushed to the station before anyone can arrive.</p>
<p>Akaashi successfully puts back the files and went to the vending machine to get some coffee. He needs it for the day.</p>
<p>Daichi took a quick nap at their meeting room, but Akaashi can’t seem to sleep because of the information that he discovered, so he went to the interrogation room. He came back after he finished what he was checking.</p>
<p>
  <strong>7:25 AM</strong>
</p>
<p>“Hey hey hey!!! Good morrrninggg!!!” Bokuto arrives. He takes a look and saw Akaashi struggling to keep his eyes open and Daichi snoring the day away. “What happened to the two of you?!”</p>
<p>“Oh hey, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said yawning while stretching his limbs, that produces a ‘pop’ in his joints.</p>
<p>“Guys! Guys!” Kuroo comes dashing inside the office. His hair messy, eyeglass crooked and his forehead sweaty.</p>
<p>“What is it, Bro-kuroo?” Bokuto asked</p>
<p>Kuroo straightened his posture and wipes his sweaty forehead before saying, “Oden Nanako’s missing!!”</p>
<p>Daichi suddenly got up which startled Akaashi, “WHAT?!”</p>
<p>“Yeah!! His wife reported him missing just earlier. She said that he was supposed to go on a business trip, but he didn’t receive any messages from his husband saying he arrived so she contacted his partners, they said he didn’t arrive!”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Akaashi stands up</p>
<p>Bokuto and Kuroo looks at each other, confused, “What do you mean, Akaashi?”</p>
<p>“Let’s wait for Atsumu to arrive. We discovered something about the case,” Akaashi said</p>
<p>“What about Kenma?” Kuroo asks</p>
<p>“I doubt he will” He said, sipping at his coffee, looking at the files.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>10 minutes later..</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door opens revealing Atsumu, “Good mornin’! I’m sorry I’m late. Traffic was horrible!” Atsumu reasoned.</p>
<p>“There’s no traffic dum dum. Just say you woke up late,” Kuroo said, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>Atsumu scrunched his face and make a face, he faced Akaashi, “I heard Oden Nanako’s missing. Does that mean these killings are related to each other?”</p>
<p>Akaashi stands up and puts a black digital audio recorder on the table. He spread different files and pictures that fills the entire table. He began explaining.</p>
<p>“Let’s not wait for Kenma. He will not come.” He said, eyeing everyone inside the room.</p>
<p>The door opens.</p>
<p>“Who said I will not?”</p>
<p>It’s Kenma.</p>
<p>“Proceed. Let’s here what you discovered, Akaashi Keiji.” With a glint in his eyes, he stared at Akaashi as if challenging him.</p>
<p>Kenma sat on the nearest chair and waits for Akaashi to begin.</p>
<p>“Let’s begin. To the root and the reason why all of this happened,”</p>
<p>He placed a picture of a young girl, beaming at the camera with a bright smile and orange hair.</p>
<p>“The person you see here is, Hinata Natsu. She was a 17 years old student of Karasuno at Miyagi Prefecture,” He eyed Daichi. “She was a bright student, not just her intellect, but her whole personality. She was a part of the school’s volleyball team and went to the nationals. This is how her tragic story happened.”</p>
<p>“She was approached by 3 males. They told her they’d sponsor her and introduces themselves.” He places three pictures on the table. “Yes, it was them. Our first three victims. Kirumi, Shinji and Odon.”</p>
<p>Bokuto, Atsumu, and Kuroo gasps while Kenma maintained a blank face.</p>
<p>“They told Hinata Natsu to visit them, to discussed about the sponsorship. But that didn’t what happened”</p>
<p>He grabs the black recorder and presses play. They were silent throughout the whole audio. Absorbing every word. But what lasted on their minds the most was the last line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“They called my name. "Go to the 12 storey-building”, they booked a train. They offered me a drink. Then the world began to spin, slowly like a clock. Every tick, I suffer. Every tock, hoping it’s over”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please help me”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The audio ended.</p>
<p>“They reported to the police regarding this assault. She was given an attorney, it was Hideo Nanako, Odon Nanako’s uncle. They offered Hinata Natsu money to withdraw the lawsuit, but it’s her family that doesn’t want it. They want justice.”</p>
<p>“During the first trial, Hinata Natsu’s rapists were pleaded not guilty for various reasons they can’t understand. Hinata Natsu’s devastated, as well as her family,” He grabbed the black recorder again, and played, introducing the voice of a screaming man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“How could this have happened?! My sister was raped!! They fucking deserved to be in jail!! They drugged her!! They’re lying!!” Someone screamed after the trial was judged. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shouyou, please, stop.” Someone said</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The screaming became loud, “Look!! That fucker’s smirking!! You will not get away with this!!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Onii-chan, please stop” a tiny soft voice said, crying.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The audio stopped.</p>
<p>Akaashi looked at Kenma, “That was you and Hinata Shouyou in the trial, right? Kozume?”</p>
<p>Everyone in the room looked at Kenma, shocked plastered on their faces. They await Kenma’s answer.</p>
<p>“That’s correct. It was me and Shouyou.” A pause. “That is only the beginning, Akaashi. Continue.”</p>
<p>Akaashi continues.</p>
<p>“And then, something happened, Hinata Natsu committed suicide,”</p>
<p>“Wrong” Kenma interrupts</p>
<p>“Can you tell me where I’m wrong, Kozume-san?” Akaashi asks, eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>“She didn’t commit suicide,” A hint of anger can be sense in his tone. “The files said two of her three rapists were found near where she was found right? You should know that’s no coincidence, <strong>Akaashi</strong>.” He answered, looking directly at Akaashi’s eyes.</p>
<p>“W-what happened to her, Akaashi-san?” Atsumu asked</p>
<p>“She jumped from the rooftop on her school,”</p>
<p>“I told you she didn’t fucking jumped” Kenma said, his voice higher than his usual monotone.</p>
<p> “Why won’t you tell us, Kozume? You seemed to know everything about this case,”</p>
<p>“I’m only correcting where you are wrong,” Kenma said, calming down.</p>
<p>“Let’s proceed to the victims,” He spread the different autopsy reports of the victims. “The first victim was Kirumi Montoya. It seems that Atsumu’s theory was correct. There’s something about the numbers. As I was reading and watching the tapes and files last night, something occurred to my mind. These numbers are codes,”</p>
<p>“What kind of codes?” Atsumu asks</p>
<p>“I’ve tried different codes, but what reveals something is the “clock code”, familiar of that?”</p>
<p>Bokuto formed an “ooh” mouth and said, “Where the A= AM and Z=PM?? I’ve remember reading about it and using it to confess to my crush,”</p>
<p>“That’s correct Bokuto-san. I’ll give each of you a copy of the code. And crack it down in 5 minutes. It should form a sentence,”</p>
<p>They’ve began cracking the code. Kuroo and Atsumu, not being familiar with the code, is confused and puzzled, but later caught up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>5 minutes later..</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Akaashi’s file:</p>
<p>Victim #1: Kirumi Montoya                          Time and Place of the Body found: 2:00 PM, Nagahori Street</p>
<p>Age: 30</p>
<p>Numbers found in different body parts:</p>
<p>Foreskin- 20 14 24 , Left Thigh- 14 19 14 10 , Forehead- 18 17 13 20 19</p>
<p> = U O Y / O T O K / S R N U T</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo’s file:</p>
<p>Victim #2: Odon Nanako                              Time and Place of the Body found: 1:00 PM, Ameyoko Street</p>
<p>Age: 31</p>
<p>Numbers found in different body parts:</p>
<p>Right chest- 14 11 7 4 18 2 19 , Abdomen- 18 13 17 14 19</p>
<p> = O L H E S C T / S N R O T</p>
<p>“Done”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu’s file:</p>
<p>Victim #3: Shinji Makoto                             Time and Place of the Body found: 3:00 PM, Togoshi Ginza Street</p>
<p>Age: 30  </p>
<p>Numbers found in different body parts:</p>
<p>Foreskin- 22 13 14 , Neck- 18 8 , Right foot sole- 20 17 , Gluteal- 13 20 17 19</p>
<p> = W N O / S I / U R / N U R T /</p>
<p>“Woah, done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto’s file:</p>
<p>Victim #4: Hideo Nanako                          Time and Place of the Body found: 5:00 AM, Sugamo Street</p>
<p>Age: 43</p>
<p>Numbers found in different body parts:</p>
<p>Forearm- 14 7 22 , Left palm- 2 13 6 3 4 7, Sacral- 19 8,  Abdomen- 8 18, Right armpit- 19 8 / Forehead- 20.</p>
<p>= O H W / C N G D E H / T I / I S / T I / U</p>
<p>“Done!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. What does it spell?” Akaashi asked.</p>
<p>“I think mine’s, “Clothes Torns”?” Kuroo said, still scratching his head.</p>
<p>“Mine’s, “Now is ur turn”? Guess it makes sense, right?” Atsumu, rubbing his chin.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure on mine. Give me a minute,” Bokuto asks. Looking at the file intently. “Clock, clock, clock,” He muttered. “Clock is time. The body’s found at 5:00 AM.” He said, focused. “Guys, what time was your victims found?”</p>
<p>“2 PM” Akaashi said</p>
<p>“1 PM here” Kuroo</p>
<p>“3 PM” Atsumu</p>
<p>“Alright! Got it. AM is equal to letter A on the clock code. And 5:00 means the words are separated into five. Mine’s “Who changed it is it u”,” Bokuto said, proudly.</p>
<p>“Wow, Bokubro!! You’re amazing!!” Kuroo said, smacking Bokuto’s proud back.</p>
<p>“Impressive, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, smiling at Bokuto. “So that completes it,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You took turns,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clothes torns</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now is ur turn</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Who changed it, is it u”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My theory is that Hideo Nanako’s the one who manipulated Natsu’s case,” Bokuto said, “He’s the one who also convinces Hinata Natsu to withdraw the lawsuit, right? He must be involved”</p>
<p>“That’s what I also thought too. Another is that they’re found in different locations, right? At Nagahori, Ameyoko, Togoshi and Sugamo.” Atsumu begins, he looked at them. “Take a look at the first letters of every street,”</p>
<p>“Natsu” Kuroo muttered. “You’re all a genius”</p>
<p>“That left us to know ‘who’ is the killer,” Akaashi said, looking at Kenma. “And I guess I know who.”</p>
<p>“There’s two more victims, right? How are they connected?” Kuroo asks</p>
<p>“They’re not connected to Natsu’s case. But to Hinata Shouyou’s” Akaashi begins. “When Kenma interviewed that man who’s deemed as a suspect, he mentioned a certain “miyagi painter” to be disposed of, right?”</p>
<p>“I knew it,” Atsumu said</p>
<p>“Yes. It was Hinata Shouyou. He was supposed to open a gallery here in Tokiyo to serve as a petition to re-open his sister’s case after she died. However, he was beaten up by these two men that made him go to full surgery, rehabilitation and even therapies. It was a miracle he lived,”</p>
<p>Akaashi looked at Kenma, seriously, “Kozume. Where’s Hinata Shouyou?”</p>
<p>“Why?” Kenma asked.</p>
<p>“You know damn well what we’re talking about here. <strong>Where is he?</strong>” Akaashi asked, gritting his teeth. “And where’s Oden Nanako?”</p>
<p>“He’s dead”</p>
<p><strong>“WHAT?!”</strong> They yelled in unison.</p>
<p>Kenma stands up. And everything suddenly escalated.</p>
<p>Akaashi took out the gun of his pocket and loaded it quickly.</p>
<p>“STAY IN YOUR FUCKING CHAIR, KOZUME” Akaashi growls, pointing his gun at Kenma.</p>
<p>“H-hey, Akaashi, what are you doing?” Kuroo said, his eyes widened in fear.</p>
<p>“Keiji, maybe you got it wrong. P-put the gun down,” Bokuto said, a sweat forming in his forehead.</p>
<p>“Chill out, Akaashi. I’m just getting water,” Kenma only said, walking to the water dispenser and drank.</p>
<p>“Answer my question, Kozume. Where is Oden Nanako?!” Akaashi asked again, still pointing his gun at Kenma.</p>
<p>Kuroo stands in front of Akaashi, “Just wait, Akaashi! Why are you asking that to Kenma?! You don’t have proof he’s the one who killed them!” Kuroo yelled.</p>
<p>“Kenma was already part of the force when Hinata Natsu’s case occurred. That’s why he convinces me to look into that case, right, Kozume? Furthermore, he and the suspect he interviewed; they already knew each other. When I looked into it again earlier, I noticed the suspect called him Kozume, when he introduces himself only as Kenma. You met already. Haven’t you? Kozume?!” Akaashi explained, “Where is Oden Nanako and Hinata Shouyou?!” He yelled once more.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we go into my house? I’ll take you there,” He said with no hint of nervousness even though a gun is being pointed at him.</p>
<p>“H-hey Kenma, are you being serious?” Kuroo said, getting anxious of what his best friend’s been doing.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’ll take you to them”</p>
<p>“What are you planning, Kozume?” Akaashi asked intently</p>
<p>“You said you want to see them. I’ll take you to them,” Kenma said smirking.</p>
<p>Akaashi breathes heavily and closed his eyes and sighed. He puts his gun on his pocket and looks at Kenma.</p>
<p>“Take us to them”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They went outside and used Daichi’s car. It was quiet inside the car. Kenma is in the middle between Akaashi and Bokuto. Kuroo sat on the shotgun beside Daichi who’s driving.</p>
<p>“If you did something, one press of this, backups will come. Don’t do anything stupid, Kozume,” Akaashi warned, showing a small red push button switch—used for calling backups.</p>
<p>The GPS showing the location of Kenma’s house was far from the city. It was close to the country side. The road they were heading were surrounded by tall trees, grasses and mountains.</p>
<p>When they arrived, only one house stands on the empty grass field. It was Kenma’s.</p>
<p>It was too big for only two persons occupying it.</p>
<p>“Now, where are they?” Akaashi asked</p>
<p>“Follow me inside,” Kenma said.</p>
<p>They followed him inside the house. It’s almost empty. There is a big kotatsu table in the living room and a 65-inches flat TV screen.</p>
<p>Nothing suspicious. No eerie smell. No blood.</p>
<p>Then a loud breaking of glass was heard. They became alerted.</p>
<p>Kenma became frantic. He ran, Akaashi followed, hands on his gun pocket.</p>
<p>They stopped in one of the rooms. Kenma opened it and went to the man sitting on the floor. The man has hands on his bleeding wrist, and muttering something.</p>
<p>“Shouyou, what did you do again?” Kenma said holding Hinata’s bleeding wrist, “Kuroo, please pass me the first-aid kit” He said, finally showing emotions.</p>
<p>“They called my name. "Go to the 12 storey-building”, they booked a train. They offered me a drink. Then the world began to spin, slowly like a clock. Every tick, I suffer. Every tock, hoping it’s over. Please help me.”</p>
<p>They stopped moving. Only looking at the bleeding boy, no glint of emotions in his eyes, his mouth muttering the same words over and over again.</p>
<p>Atsumu and Bokuto’s on the verge of tears who can’t bear to see Hinata on that state.</p>
<p>Hinata’s only looking at one direction. At a painting.</p>
<p>Only noticing it now, they’ve scanned the entire room. There are various paintings plastered on every wall with the same person as the subject, Natsu.</p>
<p>But one painting caught their attention. Daichi’s attention.</p>
<p>He walks towards the painting and notices it. A familiar person. That dreamy eyes. Gentle smile and a mole under its left eye.</p>
<p>“H-hey, Kenma. What’s this picture doing here?” Daichi asked, calmly.</p>
<p>Kenma didn’t bother to look at him and just busy tending to Hinata’s bleeding wrist.</p>
<p>“This is <strong>blood</strong>,” Akaashi mutters, after touching one of the paintings, and a gooey red liquid sticks his finger.</p>
<p>Daichi grabs his gun out of his pocket and loaded it. He pointed it at Kenma’s head and asked again.</p>
<p>“Why is that picture there?” He said, gritting his teeth. “What did you do to my husband?!” He yelled.</p>
<p>“That’s Sugawara Koushi-san,” Hinata said, out of nowhere.</p>
<p>“Did the both of you killed him?! Huh? Hinata?!” He yelled, his hands trembling.</p>
<p>Hinata smiled, “Sugawara-san’s so gentle, kind and compassionate. He—”</p>
<p>“Get to the fucking point, Hinata!!”</p>
<p>“No. We didn’t. Sugawara-san’s my sister’s teacher. My sister loved him very much because he’s very kind to her. He’s also one of the persons whom my sister trusts the most to tell even what have happened to her. This angered Sugawara-san the most. He was there all throughout, supporting and protecting my sister. You want to know how he died?” Hinata asked, finally looking at Daichi with his dead eyes.</p>
<p>“W-what do you mean? My husband died due to natural causes. What do you mean how?” Daichi asked, his eyes widened in fear.</p>
<p>“Of course, he didn’t. After my sister’s first interview with her lawyer, she told us to withdraw the case. We were shocked, of course. Then we later realized why. This angered Sugawara-san, so he faces them himself, thinking his words could get through their minds to make them admit to their crimes. But it didn't. Do you want to know what they did to him?" He said directly at Daichi's eyes.</p>
<p>The truth was all Daichi wanted.</p>
<p>Hinata breathes heavily and continues, “The three hold him down. Injected whatever drugs was in their possession to his body. And raped him. Hideo Nanako then came and witnessed this. They thought that maybe they can bribe Sugawara-san money after he wakes up. But he was already dead. To not tarnished his good name, Oden Nanako, paid the hospital to manipulate the autopsy, saying it was due to natural causes,” He said, crying and angry.</p>
<p>Daichi, after hearing this, collapsed to the ground. The truth that he’s finding all along is finally answered.</p>
<p>“We’ve found strands of short hair on the victim’s bodies. After examining it, it’s not human hair, rather, a hair from a paint brush,” He loaded his gun and pointed it at Hinata, “Hinata Shouyou, I am arresting you on suspicion of the crimes of the 6 victims. You have the right to remain silent.”</p>
<p>Kenma shields himself in front of Hinata, “N-no! It wasn’t him!”</p>
<p>“No!” Kenma yelled, “If you’re going to arrest someone, arrest me! Shouyou got nothing to do with this, Akaashi” He pleaded</p>
<p>“Do not cover up his crimes, Kozume. Stand back!” Akaashi said, his hands shaking.</p>
<p>“Please I’m not covering him up! I killed them so he can finally move on. So, he can finally let go of his fears by confirming they’re dead. I did it. It’s my fault. I killed them all!” He yelled while crying. He’s not planning on fighting back but just bowed his head and offer his hands.</p>
<p>Hinata spoke, "My sister, she was—she was the kindest and loving sister I ever had. She always kisses me goodbye to school. She was there when I had my first painting, supporting me. She was there when I failed to enter the art university I've been dreaming of. She was always there." He said, smiling while looking at the painting.</p>
<p>"T-then, I was devastated when I saw her that night, crying. She was only 17 years old. She was still so young. She told me everything. She was scared. Of course, she was scared. I was angry. She told me to just forget it. I can't. I can't bear to see her crying every night. I can't bear to hear her screaming because of her nightmares. I can't bear to watch her distance herself to our father because of her trauma. Because of what they did to her!" He said clinging on Kenma’s arms, crying.</p>
<p>“I tried to do anything to give her justice. But then they took my sister’s life too, they said it was suicide. But one of them revealed they killed her. They made her go to their school’s rooftop and threatened her that they’ll leak one of her videos getting raped if she didn’t withdraw the case. They took their shot again. My sister fought. Then they pushed her.” A pool of tears constantly leaving his eyes, he looked at Akaashi in the eyes.</p>
<p>“I- I don’t know what even is right or wrong anymore. All we want was justice. All we want was to be heard. But then, power and money silenced us. The victim was my sister, not the accused,” He smiled, looking at the painting.</p>
<p>Daichi, Atsumu, Bokuto and Kuroo began crying. The tears that they’re holding back finally flowed.</p>
<p>“It was my fault, Akaashi. I did it. Just please promise me one thing,” Kenma said. “Please take care of him.” He said smiling and looked at his lover.</p>
<p>Despite acting tough with a gun on his hands, Akaashi’s eyes are pooled with tears. His phone rang.</p>
<p>It was his superior.</p>
<p>
  <em>Call connected…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Detective Akaashi, have you found the killer? My men told me you and your co-detectives rushed to arrest the suspect! Do you need back-up?”</em>
</p>
<p>Akaashi looked at the big painting in the middle of the room. Out of all the paintings inside the room which looks gloomy and sad, this one’s bright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s Hinata Natsu, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Sir. We didn’t find the suspect. T-they escaped.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!! I'm finally done with this fic !! It was supposed to be a one-shot but I got carried away and divided it lmao.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading this and leaving nice comments.</p>
<p>Comment down what you think below! Keep safe everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>